Damon and Ana
by girl4damon
Summary: Damon Salvatore gets a second chance at mortal life when Elena Gilbert exiles him to a Dimension With No Power. However wherever the dark and dangerous Vampire is can Power be far behind? He manages to bump into Ana who turns out to be the most powerful creature in all dimensions
1. Chapter 1

1

It was a regular day for Ana as she got up from bed and went to brush her teeth. The sun was shining mercilessly outside. She had to goto work. She, unlike her fellow countrymen, loved the constant drizzling of London. Today was however a different day. She wished for a thick cloud to gather and hide her from the sun. She gets burnt so easily as if she is constantly on fire.  
Just as she wished for it the sky got covered by a grey blanket. What do you know? The day was going to be great after-all.

Her first stop was at the market. She had to buy some apples and her chocolate supply was also nearing an end. Ana was a chocoholic. Clutching her brown paper bag Ana started her journey back when she saw some people beating a poor chap to death in a side alley.

Ana really didn't care. It didn't matter who was getting beaten. She didn't care if he died. Ana was immune to death after her parents passed away. Her aunt was adamant that it was her doing, but she only willed them away because they couldn't love her.

"He held a knife to my throat, that scum bag"' a man was shouting.  
The voice was familiar. It was the green grocer's drunkard brother. So many people actually wanted to do that, that Ana became curious if it were any one she knew.

She tried to look from a distance and could make out only a few heads, mostly brunettes and bald ones and among them a black one. Black hair always made her curious. Darkness like that of Damon Salvatore, the vampire from L. J. Smith's novels, she spent most of her adolescence fantasizing over him. Who would not? All good girls like bad boys. But was Ana good?

"Leave me you imprudent brute. I was only doing you a favor, do you not realize that?" the accent was unmistakable and the choice of words oh-so-old worldly. Ana's curiosity peaked. Tip toeing she neared the crowd and saw the creature draped in black, all fine clothing, a little worn with wear. She had to intervene.

"Stop it every one. All you guys against one is not fair", Ana found her voice echoing in the alley.  
The green grocer's brother, a hefty 6 ft 2 stood in front of her dwarfing her 5 ft 2 by a foot. "Leave Ana. It's not for ya to butt in. The psycho came at me wid a knife and gotta pay for."  
"I am sorry Mr. Silverman but he looks harmless, (Who am I kidding, he looks dangerous) and he is one against so many. Maybe he felt intimidated to attack. Your size may have done that to him". Summoning all her courage Ana walked up to the frowning panther and took the knife from him. He was eying her suspiciously. "Bad boy" As she said that she heard her own voice tremble and the stranger's lips quirked up in amusement to her feigned bravery. Taking the knife she looked at it. It was made of wood but sharper than steel. "You don't need this" she told the stranger looking away unable to stand the gaze of those penetrating dark eyes. They were so dark as if from a demon: Black iris and black pupil. She put the knife in her grocery bag and tugged at his arm. She only hoped he wouldn't jerk back for she might fall, she was shaking so much.

Thankfully he complied, eyes solemnly studying her. Once out of the alley she turned to him "Are you crazy? Did you look at his size?"

"I am suicidal. Does that get you going? I just want to stop existing"

"Oh really? And why is that? Some personal tragedy?"

"The woman I love shoved me out of her world so she can be with my younger brother."

"Ooh! That is sad. Who else do you have in your life?"

"No one."

"Not even yourself?"

"Trying to be smart?"

"No I am stating the obvious. When Stan left me I was pregnant. I lived through the break-up for the sake of my unborn child but when I suffered a miscarriage I almost gave up. But look at me now. This is me. The whole damn world is scared of me and I am living for myself."

"Scared of you? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"Yes I have and I don't ask people to be scared of me, they just are and one day you will be glad that they are because that is what prevented your death today."

"What have you done to instill fear in all those people."

"Well, you won't believe what they think."

"Let me hear anyways."

"It was a sunny day and the Town picnic was going on. I have a problem with the sun. In sunlight my skin feels like it's on fire, so I asked my parents to let me sit in the shade. My grandmother also begged them to let me but they made fun of me, said I should have been born an owl because I have a problem with the day. Then I was only eight years old. I got angry and in front of all the people in the town I screamed 'I wish you were struck down by lighting' and in the full glare of the sun a lightning fell on both killing them. The people think I am an evil witch or something supernatural. I grew up with my grandmother who also thought so. She asked me never to wish for anything that might harm others. I usually don't. I didn't even wish Stan ill. I just hope his life is miserable. So, do you find me scary? What's your name any ways?"

"I am Damon Salvatore and I am a Vampire"

"Yes you are and I am Elena Gilbert! No, seriously man, you must have a name, a real human name, the one you use when you are not Damon Salvatore?"

"You my lady, are not Elena Gilbert, any idiot can say that and what you did out their was pretty incredible, witch or not, save for the fact that my name Is Damon Salvatore and I have not been human in a few hundred years and witches do not exist in this world". His lips pressed out in stubbornness and Ana's heart missed a beat.

Trying to forget the blood rushing to her face Ana tried to get rid of the handsome stranger. "Yeah right freak. I am trying to help. Did you notice that? Are you Hungry? Want an apple?"

"I guess I am mortal in this world so better try some human food. I haven't fed in days." Said Damon

When he started to feed Ana gaped at how starved he was and dared to asked him why.

He smirked and then laughed. He laughed for a while. Ana stared, cold sweat forming in fear. Was this guy safe? Then he began his story.

Ana gaped in confusion as the stranger narrated his delusional fancies. The intensity with which he proceeded with the story tugged at her heart. Either he is a very good story-teller or he believes every word he is telling. Against her better judgment she wished to believe the man, even if he was a psychotic case.

"Elena is the one who shoved me into your dimension. They think that I will be harmless without my powers. I killed Caroline or the creature she had turned into and I am the monster now. I have roamed this dimension for more than a week, have tried to feed but I am so.. so... mortal." As he said this, the disgust that distorted his beautiful face made Ana almost giggle but she controlled herself, barely.

"I can't feed. I tried to kill myself but the lapis lazuli is useless. It is not protecting me here from the sun. The sun is harmless. And I can't even die or burn... Wait a second, how do you know Elena?"

Ana was unsure what to say. Was this guy pulling her leg? Is he completely bonkers? Or... No way. It has to be one of the two.

"I read about you in a book. You are... I mean Damon Salvatore is a character from a book by L.J. Smith. I know about Elena, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, and who not. I used to be a big fan when I was young. After I lost my family Fell's church became my family" Ana concluded. She intentionally skipped the part where she fantasized about him so much and wished for him to be real every single day of her life. She also skipped the part where she fell in love with Stan because he reminded her of Damon Salvatore, not nearly as handsome, but still.

The stranger eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean by when you were young?"

"I mean in my youth." The sudden gaze of the beautiful stranger made her remember the time she had lost and the consequence it left on her mind. She also remembered another reason the people feared her. Her body had stopped aging once she turned twenty. Still she was no longer the teenage girl recently orphaned or madly in love. She is now a twenty eight year old single social outcast with a mortgage to pay off and bills to clear. Suddenly she remembered that she was getting late for work.

"I am a character from a book in your world?" The stranger spoke as if the thought was repulsive to him. There was a hint of doubt in those midnight eyes. But Ana had to work and her boss was going to fire her.

"Yes" Ana replied with irritation.

"Am I good or bad?" He was non-nonchalant ignoring her reaction before it even registered.

"You are the evil brother, unwilling to change with time, love-struck with your brother's girlfriend, blah blah blah... you want a summary or an essay on Damon Salvatore?" Now this guy was really pissing her off.

"Can I see the book?" The stranger suddenly demanded.

"Books. Why do you want to see the books? You are a perfect impersonation of the character." Ana had enough of play acting and games.

The stranger didn't seem to mind but his smoldering hot gaze fixed into her eyes in a silent appeal which Ana had a hard time resisting. "I need the book." he said.

"They are at home and I am not risking taking you there." Ana said, trying to be firm. Once bitten, twice shy. Ana knew what would happen if she took this Italian Damon-looking god home. Darn! Now she is thinking of him as Italian! As a Salvatore! 'Get it together Ana. He is an impostor' she told herself.

"Damn. Compulsion is useless without power." He said as if to himself, still in character, Ana noticed.

"Get lost freak" A chill ran down her spine. How could he keep up the charade for so long?

Suddenly the not-so-tall stranger loomed high before her as if risen in rage and his eyes glared at her. "Don't you dare? Don't you dare?" He warned at her.

Ana dropped her bag of apples and ran, looking behind her continuously to see if she were being followed. She was not. After a long time she stopped for a breath. She was alone. The stranger was nowhere in sight. But Ana couldn't stop the shiver running through her. Finding herself alone she squatted down and let out a few tears. The cawing of a crow spooked her further and she again started to run till she finally reached home.

As the day went by the thoughts of the dark freak tended to leave her psych. Ana was busy with her job as a receptionist at the local dentist. It was the best job she could get with her qualification. She wasn't complaining. It provided for her. That was enough.  
There was a lot more toothaches during this time of the year and there were a lot of children coming in. By the time she got out it was dark. Ana liked dark, gloomy and the dull. She was past her Goth phase and was well into her depressed phase to notice a change but change always lurks around the corner.

Damon knew that there was no way he could open the dimensional gateway without power and the lack of it in this dimension only meant he would have to wait it out for someone to do it from the other side. The strange girl's mention of books had however given a hope that maybe someone did travel to the other dimension to write about it. Or maybe there was a way to know what was happening back there. If only he could lay his hands on the books.

Damon hadn't learnt to back down from a situation ever. His mortality only meant he had to use his brains more. He could raid a bookstore but he needed more than just books. He needed insight and knowledge and for that he needed the girl.

He had followed the girl to her place of work and had waited outside the whole day. I wasn't easy the way she ran. She was fast but Damon was always faster. There he stood on the pavement opposite the office. He wished if only the sun would come up. He had had enough of the shade. But the clouds hung thick.

It was well into the evening when she came out. The building was empty and all had left. She was quite brave, brave and reckless. He did owe her for saving his life in the morning. Yes his life, he was alive again. She turned towards a dark alley. Yes she was brave, foolishly brave...


	2. Chapter 2

2

It was quite dark when Ana got out of the building smelling of disinfectants and disease. The air was damp outside and it was quite dark. There was a crowd on the opposite pavement waiting for a bus. Ana didn't need a bus. If she needed anything it was love, but not on a day like this, which reminded her of the time when she was young. She wasn't anymore, she reminded herself. She missed Stan. She missed him not because of him but because she had given him herself. He didn't care at the end. Not when she became pregnant at twenty. Did he ever get to know of the miscarriage? Perhaps not. He never even cared. Stan too was scared of her. That is why he said yes when she proposed. Stan was always stiff and scared around her. She needed more of a man. She needed Damon. But was this her wish come true. The memories brought on emotions that clouded her vision. But from the corner of her eyes she could perceive a faint shadow behind her pursuing her through the darkness. Ana wasn't afraid. She was surprised that someone dare come after her. It was refreshing change.

She turned back to face the assailant when a hand came to cover her mouth and she gazed directly into those midnight eyes that she had tried all day to not think of.

"I want those books little girl, and if you care for your life you would show them to Me." he whispered to her in a silky smooth voice.  
Ana couldn't respond. Not because of the hand covering her mouth, not because of her pulse throbbing in her flesh, not because of the tears stinging in her eyes because of fear and panic, but because of sheer awe of the voice and the eyes. It took her sometime before she could nod in the affirmative.

Ana didn't want to take him home. She would rather bring the books to him right there, her better judgment ordered. But she disobeyed. When she pushed back the door to her apartment loneliness greeted her. But behind her the sound of footsteps of the man who had just threatened her life in a dark alley allayed her fears. The shadows couldn't scare her now. Not while she faced this man. Yes, she was afraid of him, she admitted to herself. Then she turned back for fear that he might read her mind.  
"Were you listening to what I was just thinking?" Ana asked putting a brave front.  
"If I am an imposter I shouldn't be able to. But you are right to fear me." Damon replied. Damon knew that this was exactly the thought going through her mind, not because he heard her thoughts or sensed them, but because it was the natural thing to do. He however had to make her believe that he was telling the truth. Without powers it was a very difficult proposition.  
Ana felt the shiver run through all her senses as her body started to shake. Warm strong and lightning fast hands steadied her. "Books" he mouthed at her. She showed him the door to her bedroom. Soon she was off her feet and into his arms as he carried her to her own bed. It was a long time since she had led a man there. But this was no man. He was Damon Salvatore. Did she actually believe him now?  
Damon entered the almost bare room with a heavily curtained window, a bed which lacked warmth and a shelf with more than a dozen books with the word Vampire scribbled somewhere on the front or back cover. Several were written by the fabled L.J. Smith. Damon took out one of them and flopped onto the bed, and started to read. "You better lodge yourself on the couch while I am here. I do not share bed with women, unless they are food. That reminds me I am a bit hungry. That is one part of being human I hate. I miss the taste of blood"  
Ana looked at him, went out and in a few minutes brought some sandwiches. She placed them on the bed beside him and turned to leave. Suddenly she turned to face him.  
"You can have my blood if you like".

Damon knew quite well that blood tasted foul to his tongue without power. Power had been the main ingredient in his life for more than five centuries. Without it he felt helpless and incomplete. He wasn't thirsty for blood but the invitation tugged on his years of knowledge that blood was delicious. The fact that the taste of blood, on coming into this dimension, had left him feeling sick, The fact that it was from a rabbit made it no more appealing but Damon could not refuse.  
"Blunt teeth, your dimension took away my fangs", he simply stated.  
Ana took out a paper knife and cut her hand. She had to know whether he was really a vampire. She had to know whether she could be at least the sustenance to this man/creature if not anything else.  
Damon's perfect lips pressed against her flesh as he took the first sip. Ana's heart had started to race.

A part of Damon told him that he was losing his second chance at a sane mortal life but the moment the blood touched his tongue the thirst took over. It did not taste anything like blood he earlier had but Damon felt it pour down his throat rejuvenating him. Before him the woman who had volunteered grasp in sheer orgasm as he drained her of her life force. He did not have any power to use on her. She was under no delusion of ecstasy. This was ecstasy to her.  
"Enough." Damon whispered, his voice turning hoarse. It took a lot of self restraint on his part to not take more than he should for Damon knew he had no vampire blood to heal her with. The cut was sucked dry and Damon stood panting. Before him Ana lay spread on the bed one wounded arm hanging out before him and the other clutching the end of the pillow that she used to muffle her moans. It took some time to steady her breathing and look him in the eye.  
Still panting Ana finally managed to sit up. Folding her wounded arm with another she said, "You are a vampire, maybe not a supernatural one, but a psychological one for sure. You are nuts."  
"Who are you fooling miss? You were in ecstasy at a stranger drinking your blood? And you call me insane?" Damon retorted.  
"So you really plan to go back to another dimension using those books?" Ana asked to change track  
"It is a bit more complicated than that. It won't be easy to explain."  
"We have all night Mr. Salvatore. Please do begin."

"So even with these books there isn't much you can do. Is there?" Ana asked after sipping on her excellent cup of hot chocolate that the blood drinking guest of hers had provided.  
"Initially I thought that the books were most probably written by someone who could either travel through dimensions or see across them but some of these stories you have are so preposterous, I mean when did fire breathing dragons exist and vampires that sparkle? Seriously?" Damon answered with disgust.  
"These are all fictions and you are one of them Damon. You shouldn't demean the others"  
"Want to feel what a fiction can do to you?"  
"Sure. You have no idea how good it feels to be a man's sustenance"  
"Well! Being my food did manage to get you in bed with me?" Damon smirked and Ana looked away, offended. This was the reason her heart told not to bring this Italian God into her home, even if he were an impostor. She hid the tears that glistened threateningly in her eyes for the sole reason that she knew full well no man would want her the way a woman wishes to be desired. Her years with Stan had taught her that. She was a freak.  
"Being mortal, I need more than blood to sustain me now. Firstly I need a place to stay, food to eat and for that I need work. Can you find me some?"  
"What kind of work can you do?"  
"Anything that requires speed and dexterity..."  
"I can get you a job as a waiter at the local diner. It is a family joint and they know me well, kind of fear me. So it will be a start."  
"Me a waiter"  
"Better than you a beggar"  
"Ok"  
"You also need lodging don't you? I can ask my boss's landlord to take you in for a while. He may be old but he is very kind"  
"No, thank you dear. I like it very much over here."  
Ana did not know what to say as Damon flashed his brilliant smile for the fraction of a second and flopped onto the bed right beside where she sat. Fear awe and a deep dark desire churned in her heart and she realized she would have a very long sleepless night ahead.

Ana didn't know when she finally fell asleep. When she opened her eyes it was bright daylight, the kind that made her tingle with static. Her bed was empty but she did not have the luxury to think it all a dream as the cut on her hand reminded her vividly of the night before. Ana needed a cool shower before she could face the consequence of taking an ex vampire into her home. By the moment she was finished her nerves were a lot more relaxed and she knew she could face him and tell him to leave.  
When she stepped outside of her bathroom, draped in her fluffy pink towel, right outside stood Damon dressed in Stan's navy blue PJ's holding a tray full of breakfast.  
"You are awake?" and he looked so disappointed. "I made you breakfast in bed". He held out the tray filled with sandwiches pancakes.  
"Turn away" Ana didn't know how that came out so rudely. Was it because he was wearing Stan's clothes?  
"I want more of your blood", Damon's replied.  
Ana did not know what to say to this.  
"But you are not a vampire anymore?"  
"Your blood doesn't taste like ordinary blood. I like it very much."  
"What do I get in return?"  
"You get these clothes back"  
If anything Ana wanted those clothes off Damon's body and into the dustbin. Ana didn't want Stan to interfere between her and this stranger whom Ana impossibly believed. "Ok" She relented.

Without bothering to dress Ana sat at the corner of her bed. Her arms outstretched towards the vampire. He returned her hands to place on the bosom crossing her other arm. The taking of the blood was slow this time. Damon made a small cut near her knee and let the blood ooze out. He licked the blood off her legs but did not touch the wound, so it flowed freely. Ana willed her wound to not heal because the pleasure she received was immense. Ana simply closed her eyes and leaned back forgetting her position or attire. A part of her knew she had work to do but she couldn't move from under those lips. When the caress of those lips suddenly turned elsewhere Ana's heart quickened and she tried to get up but could not. Damon's lips had started the upward journey along her thighs and was slowly moving towards the sweetest spot. Ana knew what would happen if he succeeded but before she could succeed, those lips closed on her own and beyond a shriek everything was oblivion.

"You blood sucking womanizer! I should have never let you in my house. Get out of my home. I hate you. I hate all men." Ana was screaming.  
No one was actually listening to Ana. Damon was busy picking up her towel for the washer as she lay wrapped in her bed sheet. Ana got her wish. She got Damon out of Stan's clothes. Damon got her out of her towel.  
"Will you stop your wailing? It was just an experiment." Damon yelled at her.  
"You good for nothing vampire ...you... get out or I'll call the police...what do you mean by experiment, you raped me?"  
"Corrections. I seduced you. When was the last time you were with a man?" Damon asked a calmer Ana.  
"Before my break up"  
"The last time I was with a woman was before I was turned, i.e. About 500 years ago. I was just checking how much mortal I was."  
"So you would rape me?"  
"Ah... Again I seduced you and it was quite easy actually. You were already in orgasm before I got to your lips."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you were pretty deliciously wet when I left your knee and you screamed in ecstacy because I bit your clitoris."  
"I screamed in fear"  
"You never even noticed when I got there"  
"I hate you men"  
"Why do you hate all men?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"A lot of questions for questions don't you think?"  
"All men abandon me. My father left me in a boarding school, my boyfriend left me when I was pregnant and you will leave me as soon as that gate of your opens." Ana regretted saying the last part. She knew it would show that she cared and he could use it to his advantage. All men would, except Damon Salvatore.  
Damon was suddenly serious. He knew what it meant to be left alone. He knew what it was to be abandoned. His father did abandon him after their mother's death. Damon wasn't his father. He never abandoned Stefan, even though they killed each other. Maybe he made Stefan's life miserable till Elena brought them to reconcile. But he never abandoned.  
"You know what your problem is? You are too desperate for male attention. You wish to be my sustenance. Alright. I will not touch any part of your body other than the extremities of your limbs to suck blood from you but I can assure you that I will never leave you. I will never leave you even if Elena herself begs me to. I give you my word." Damon solemnly replied.  
Ana stared him in wonder. Damon Salvatore had given his word never to leave her. What more could a woman ask?

It took Ana sometime before she could get ready for work. She was still confused about the creature lurking in her kitchen making food. For goodness sake! Vampire making bacon and eggs, that was funny. But Ana couldn't laugh. Damon seduced her again only a few hours ago. Ana broke into sobs the moment he got up from between her parted legs. He had promised to stick around for a life time and he asked her permission to hug her in order to comfort her. As soon as that was achieved they were kissing each other in abandon. It was a matter of perspective on who seduced whom and fact remained Ana was happy now. She was happy with Damon Salvatore. But he was only fiction. Could he be trusted when all of reality failed her?  
By the time she got out of the shower she caught Damon yelling "Breakfast ready Ana dear".  
A:"I am not dear to anybody you vampire. Do you get that?"  
Damon longingly looked at her and Ana was forced to look away.  
Why was life so cruel to her and only her?  
D:"I made bacon and eggs"  
A:"I got that from the smell"  
D:"You have a dog's nose. I meant that as a compliment."  
A:"You mean a blood hound?"  
D:"Aren't they dogs Ana dear?"  
A:"I told you no endearment."  
D:"I told you I am not leaving. That means I am not leaving you for anybody, which means you are more important to me than many body and which means that..."  
A:"Which means what Damon?"  
D:"Which means... why don't we get married? I hate being someone's substitute."  
A:"What the hell? I am not marrying a complete stranger once again, and mind you, you are not substituting anybody."  
D:"Once again? What about Stan?"  
A:"Stan substituted you"  
D:"Last night you never thought I was him?"  
A:"What? No. You were my childhood crush. We go back much longer than Stan and I ever did. But you were not real and Stan had dark eyes and your smile. I was satisfied. I never dreamt to be with anyone when he also left me."  
D:"So be with someone now."  
A:"Someone who? A fictional vampire?"  
D:"It's great isn't it? If I am fictional you never get married and if I am real you get to be with someone else."  
A:"What happens when you leave?"  
D:"I already promised to never leave you."  
A:"Men are perpetual liars. You can't keep promises even if you want to."  
D: "Really? Watch me."

A:"Why do you have to sound like my guardian? We have hardly met. You don't know me. And if I want I can simply will you out of my life. SO beware."  
D:" You are the girl who is desperate enough to rescue a stranger because he resembles your favorite literary villain and what was that about you willing me away? This is the dimension with no power dear. If anyone who can understand you its someone with power because I have heard you murmur the sun to go away and miraculously it does obey. So whatever you are, witch or phantom you are better off with a fictional vampire."  
A:"I am not marrying you till I at least find a way to get you out of here. Once you have a choice, we will see what you choose. But first let's get you some decent clothes."  
D:"I'll always choose you Mrs. Salvatore."


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Hello Stan, long time no see." the salesperson greeted Damon as he entered the garment's store. He had a dark sunglass on which he took off to spook the salesperson completely.

"You are not Stan"

"You got that right", Ana spoke from behind them. "Stan left town for good Henry."

"So you found another Damon Salvatore look-a-like. Way to go Ana. You picking up the pieces finally." Henry smiled.

Damon looked at Ana who was a bit embarrassed. Damon spoke in her mind "Stan was my doppleganger?"

"Not quite. I had just never seen you before. You have different chins" Ana replied back in his mind and both were immediately surprised.

"So what will you have? Same Damon black on black Mr...?" Henry interrupted.

"Smith. Damien Smith. And I would like black and dark red if you don't mind. It is Ana's favourite colour."

Ana did not know how to react to this. She had not mentioned it in particular. But anyone in her house may have guessed. The startling revelation of the entire episode was that not only could she hear him but could be heard as well. Damon really was who he said he was.

Once out of the store Damon her back home. "Tell me about your powers. It is not in your mind. You really doit have powers even in this dimension. What are you? This is why your blood tastes so good."

"I told you everything. What I will, comes true. It is like I can control time. But if you are going to ask me to open the dimensional gate I do not know how to. Otherwise I would have sent you back to Elena long back."

"Why do you have to bring up Elena at every opportunity? She is my brother's girlfriend. Can you not get that? She sent me here because she wanted to be rid of me and I wish she gets her wish for good."

"Damon Salvatore never gives up"

"Then I am not the Damon you think I am. I am tired of always coming second Ana. I am tired of always being less than my brother, to my father, to Katherine and to Elena. I am tired of hating my brother, hating my only family. I give up trying to be my brother Ana. I have got a chance at mortal life and I want to be normal for a change."

"Normal. Remember the time you were turned mortal you actually went back to the Dark Dimension to be turned back. Why change of attitude now? Why are you giving up?"

"Ana, you read the books from Elena's point of view. I was scared when I became human. I had been a vampire for five centuries. I had forgotten how to breathe. I had made several enemies and lived in fear of them. And I had to face mortal emotions seeing the woman I love choose my brother over and over again. As a vampire I could turn off my emotions. It was what I needed, not what I wanted and I was practical enough to go for what I needed."

"What do you want Damon? Will it and it will be yours. I promise you."

"You shared your powers with me when I took your blood. That is how I can hear thoughts."

"I thought you would enjoy to be a bit in control"

"You gave up your control to make me happy?"

"You were in fact my childhood crush!"

"Marry me"

"Don't start again Damon. You don't have to do anything in return for me."

"I am not doing anything in return for anything. I would like to have someone who makes me her first choice and whom I won't have to share with my brother and since he isn't here"

"Even if he were here it was always you for me Damon. How much I wished you to be real?"

"Did you will me here Ana? Is this really the dimension with no powers?"

"I don't know Damon. All I know is that I wanted you and you are in front of me. You don't have to make any commitment Damon. Simply exist"

"But I want a sense of belonging. I want a family Ana. I want us. Marry me"

"OK, I will. I amjust asking for some time. Let me completely believe that its you and you have to convince me that you want me. Will you kiss me now already?"

Damon was waiting for her words and as soon as the words were out of her lips Damon swept her in his arms and kissed her till she moaned. Soon they were in the bed and gasping for breath.

"At this rate you'll get me pregnant in no time."

"I want at least a dozen kids so you don't have to worry it getting over with one pregnancy" Damon joked, knowing full well that the curse of vampirism may well have left him sterile.

Ana blushed. Sense of belonging. The words sounded right out of her mouth.

Next day Ana introduced Damien, as he preferred to be known, to Mr. Dray.

"Call me Frank will you? Ana has been in our neighbourhood for so long. No one will actually refuse her. She is a darling."

Damon and Ana both could read the thoughts behind those words. "Who wants to run the risk of making a witch mad? If she can kill her foster parents God knows what she can do?"

Damon smiled. Ana never mentioned foster parents to him before. Who then were her own parents he thought. Damon expected Ana to read his mind but she was blank. Maybe they could keep secrets from one another because they shared the same powers but others could not.

"So Damien, ever served in a restaurant before. Do you know what caviar is?"

"You must be joking right? I have never worked before and I know everything about food"

Ana was shocked to see Damon so confident. "What are you doing?" she spoke in his head.

"Using your gift dear. It's called Compulsion" He replied back.

Ana smiled. After an hour Damien was signing the partnership papers of the dining joint.

A few weeks passed and Ana was really happy sharing her powers. At least at home she was not the freak she used to be. Damon was far more adventurous than her as far as the use of her powers were concerned. All she could do with them was will things to happen but Damon could do much more. The height of it was when while making love she found herself afloat mid air above her bed.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked,

"It is called levitation"

"I know that but how are you doing it?"

"It's your powers. You don't know how to use it?"

"After I killed my parents my grandmother never taught me how to use it. She only told me never to use it. I sometimes cheat with the sun and the weather but I try to not use it as much as possible."

"Your Grandmother had your powers too?"

"No, but she knew about my powers. Said that it was a secret I shouldn't share with anybody."

"Frank mentioned your foster parents. I don't want to pry but where are your real parents?"

" My real parents left me at grandmother's footsteps. She got a letter from them that she never shared. My parents. Her son and daughter in law adopted me to make things legal. I don't know who my parents were but I know their names"

"Where is that letter?"

"In a box with the rest of the stuff she left me, including a very beautiful locket. But the letter is written in a language no one can read. I tried to get it deciphered. There is also a journal in the same writing, maybe left by my real parents as well but it is sealed."

"Show it to me Ana. I want to try to know who you are."

The box was a wooden ornament box which contained an old bound notebook, a pendant shaped like a bird on fire and worn letter written in an ancient language Damon recognized to be the language of the ancient witches.

"I can read this"

"What? What does it say?"

"It says:

_Martha,_

_You do not know me but I am your ancestor. You may have heard legends about your ancestors being powerful witches who migrated to other worlds when power was banished from yours. You are the descendant of the few families in this dimension who know the secret to power. Evrene is in danger. I am the Queen of Evrene. This is my life Anabelle Maria. She is the last of us. The evil ones want her. If they get her before mating they will become indestructible. The only place where they are powerless is in your world. So I am entrusting you with her. Remember, being a Phoenix she will manifest every sort of Power imaginable even in the Dimension with no power for in our absence she will be Power personified. You must teach her and the mate she chooses when she turns twelve the art of controlling power. I know it will be difficult for a witch without power to show the use of power but you are the only option Theodore and I have left. If we survive we will come back for her in a week no matter how long the battle takes for time is nothing to us. But if we do not return keep her as your own. You are as much a Bennette as my own sister Gabrielle, So shall be she._

_Bless you,_

_May you triumph all mysery,_

_Your Queen_

_Isobella Langhorne Bennette. _

"

"What is a Phoenix?"

"I do not know. But there is a legend about Evrene being the heaven of the witches. Did your grandmother train you?"

"Granma had a stroke when I turned eleven. She was paralysed for the rest of her life."

"You have already chosen me, I was the mate you chose at age twelve, even if from a book. didn't you?"

"Yes but.."

"But how does tomorrow sound for a wedding?"

"No"

"Next week then and it is final."

"You won't leave me?"

"Never"

"Is it because of the power?"

"It is because of the fact that you chose me. You can take back your powers at any point. I'll teach you how to use them I never intend to leave this dimension where you are safe. I want a family with you here. If you want to leave me you can take your powers and go"

"I don't think I can take it back. That is what is said in the letter. What is in the journal?"

"It is sealed. I think your locket is the key."

"Use it."

"Let it be. I don't need to know. Knowing you chose me is enough."

It was a miracle that Damon just about managed to charm everyone with his satirical complements, diabolical looks and lightning fast smile and unparallel power of compulsion. Not many people asked about his sense of attire or why he spoke the way he spoke or walked the way he walked. Most people were just happy with his quick thinking, his agility and the fact that he was ready to help. The fact that some of his tricks seemed like magic amazed noone as he was Ana's fiance after all. Among all the people that Damon interacted with he appeared to be the less feared of the couple.  
Damon's choice of color-black on black, didn't seem to bother anyone save for Ana. It simply turned her on and it was very difficult to avoid your hot fiancé especially when the rest of the neighborhood enjoyed ogling him.  
Soon the date was set for the wedding and all seemed to go well in the Dimension with No Power.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
Back home in Fell's Church however, all was not right.  
"We need Damon, Elena. He is the only one who can help us find a vampire-phoenix" Stefan was screaming.  
"Didn't you hear Bonnie? One of her ancestors was the last surviving Phoenix. They are extinct now. The closest you have to a Phoenix is Beatrice who has Phoenices from both her parent's side." Elena yelled back.  
"We don't need an almost phoenix, we need a phoenix vampire to kill Klaus and save the world and according to Beatrice she or any almost complete phoenix can't be turned. Then how do we get a phoenix vampire?" Stefan demanded.  
"If you would excuse me Mr. Salvatore, there is that one way." A frail brunette with large blue eyes spoke from behind the silent Bonnie.  
"Vampires can't have children Beatrice. It is biologically not possible because we are dead. We are walking corpses." Stefan said.  
"But if a phoenix can control all power, if her will in itself is power, maybe she can will it to be. Also a phoenix shares all its power with the mate. If you mate with her you will have all her powers" Alaric said.  
"Her powers? Beatrice, make me love you instead of Elena for an hour." Stefan ordered. Elena looked at him wide eyed. He was compelling Beatrice to follow through his order. After a few minutes he finally spoke, "Told you so. She can't even change my feelings for an hour. You expect her to change my physical state just by willing?"  
"Stefan's right. We need Damon. Where have you sent him Elena?" Meredith demanded.  
"And why hasn't he come back. He always does." Bonnie joined in.  
Elena didn't speak. Beatrice answered." He is in the dimension with no power. He can't return on his own. And even if we do bring him back he hasn't fed in months. Even if he is drinking blood without power it is useless. Months in this dimension may be days, weeks, years or even centuries in that dimension. Also the only gate to that dimension can be opened in broad daylight by some very strong power which we don't have. He can never return without dying."  
"There has to be some way." Stefan said more to himself than anyone else. "There has to be"

"Do you Damon Salvatore take this woman, Ana Maria Bennette, daughter of Theodore Bennette to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, in happiness and sorrow, in joy and misery, as long as you both shall live?"  
"Actually priest, I have my own vows to say if you don't mind," Damon began, "I Damon Salvatore do willingly take Anabelle Maria Benette as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in happiness and sorrow, in success and tribulation, through pain and pleasure, sharing flesh blood bone and power, never leaving each other's sight, never denouncing the other for anything less or greater than the other as long as either of us shall exist."  
"Do you Ana Benette take Damon Salvatore son of Gillespie Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health in happiness and sorrow as long as you both shall live... or exist... or whatever"  
Ana couldn't utter a sound as tears choked her. Damon had vowed never to leave her for his entire existence and she couldn't even say an "I do". She nodded her head violently and finally managed a feebly yes. Blinking her tears away she finally turned to face Damon who continued with his vows."With this ring I take thee as my better half, my soul mate and my wife."  
At the end of it all Ana didn't need to be prompted when the priest finally said, "By the power invested in me by the Church I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
They were going to have a long honeymoon at home.

Back in the dimension with no power it has actually been 12 years. Damon had realized his greatest dream ever. He has fathered a child, not one but two actually, two healthy human, mortal children of his mortal eccentric wife. He still remembers Elena. Ten years is nothing for a vampire who has lived for centuries. But Damon is a loyal husband and nothing means more to him than his family.

Ana is careful around Damon. Ana doesn't fear the completely unpredictable mortal vampire who simply doesn't age, she fears herself. She still blames herself for the lightning that killed her father on a sunny day for she had willed it.Though Damon has taught her not just to control her powers but also to use them she doesn't use it in his absence, just in case something goes wrong.

Life with Damon isn't a walk on the beach. He is volatile, but he is enigmatic. He has turned from a working in a restaurant to the owner of a chain of hotels. Ana has all the comfort she could dream of. Also, Damon knows how to turn her on. He bought a wooden paper knife just for his own pleasure. Yet he was always thirsty for her.

Their children Daniel and Diana are as mischievous as children their age are. Daniel is 11 and Diana only 9. Both are their father's life.

Despite the distance from his brother who is his only family, and despite being shoved into nowhere by the woman he loved, Damon was actually happy. He had never been this happy. Yet trouble lay a few steps away.

"I want some more Ana"  
"You will bleed me dry or what"  
"Can't do that honey, you are my only sustenance"

It was the usual banter in the bedroom when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. It did not come from the entrance however, it came from the closet. Fearing how to explain their activities to the spying children Damon tiptoed to the closet. On the other side, stood, Meredith and Bonnie.  
"Damon, we need you"

Ana wasn't jealous. Ana wasn't surprised, she was simply devastated. It was Damon's time to leave. Damon turned to his wife and simply stared. Meredith was shouting "Mrs. Flowers can't hold it for long, hurry"

Damon simply said, "Bring the kids and the box"

Ana did as she was told but what Damon did next she did not expect. Damon took a blanket and wrapped it around the four of them. "Hold tight, even if the blanket tears away, don't let go"

Saying thus they jumped into the closet, a gaping endless hole formed at the bottom. The fall almost took like eternity and Damon looked parched as they hit the bottom of a dark pit. Ana quickly tore away the sheet that bound them together and was searched for something sharp to cut her finger. She didn't need to. Damon's fangs drove through her nape and blood gushed freely. As her husband drank Ana felt a release she always longed for. But something was wrong. Her children were quiet, too quiet. To her horror Ana realized that they two were Vampires if half and they never had a sip of blood in their lives. So, Ana forced their new found fangs on to her wrists as their instincts told them to drink freely. Bonnie and Meredith were nowhere in sight and Ana saw they were at the bottom of a dark pit. Looking up she could see the sun in full blaze. None of her family wore a ring. Taking some pebbles into her hand she willed them to be lapis lazuli and gave one to each of the three. Damon smiled and said, "That is improvement. I thought you might just will it to be night now. Subtle is good. I want you to hide your powers from everyone here".

Ana felt her consciousness slipping as she nodded and wished for more power to her numb extremities of the body. Suddenly she saw the ground light up with streams of power that shifted towards her slowly and then fast till she were but the focus of a million lines and the vampires drank to their fill. When Damon finally came to his complete senses he was worried for his wife but found her wounds healing even without feeding her any vampire blood.

"Told you I am capable dear" Ana said winking at her husband while her children simply stared around the dark pit, perhaps sharing her mother's vision of the streams of power.

Damon also noticed all the ley lines converging towards his wife's feet and looked at her in awe. "Why is all the power coming towards you?"  
"I needed it so I asked it to"  
"Tell it to go away"  
"No Power?"  
"No Power."  
"No Power!"  
And suddenly the Ley lines dispersed and not too soon for Mrs. Flowers came looking into the pit with a torch and Talon and the girls. Sage was not far behind.

"Damon, you are alive?" Sage asked.  
"Who are the party you brought" Mrs. Flowers questioned.  
Damon picked up his wife in his arms and placed his vampire children on his shoulders and flew out of the pit to the garden.  
"Everyone I present to you Mrs. Anabelle Salvatore, Master Daniel Salvatore and Ms Diana Salvatore, my wife and kids."

Everyone simply gaped with open mouths. "What guys? Your friend sent me to a dimension where I was mortal. I enjoyed my life. And Ana is my life" He added the last line with a gravity that Ana had never noticed in the last twelve years since he proposed. But now that they were back in Fell's church Ana had to face her worst nightmare. Elena Gilbert, The woman who possessed her husband's heart.

"Maybe that is the solution!" Bonnie said.  
"What solution Red bird?"  
It had been months since Damon hadn't used the endearment for her. It had been months Bonnie hadn't seen Damon. Before going to answer him, Bonnie broke into tears. It took a while to calm her down when Bonnie finally managed to say, "You need to go back and have a baby with Beatrice"  
There was deafening silence followed by one loud noise. Ana was stunned. The sound was Bonnie thudding against Sage who had jumped to break her fall as Damon pushed her against the wall with all his might. The expression on his face was enough to scare anyone. "I am married"

"Listen Damon" It was Mrs. Flowers calling behind him. "Bonnie is a child, forgive her. And it is already decided that Stefan is to father Beatrice's child and not anyone else. We just need a way. Will you talk to him?"

Damon looked at her for a while trying to understand what she was saying "Stefan, Beatrice, What about Elena?"

"Elena has agreed to share Stefan with her" Meredith spoke for the first time. "For the good of Fell's Church. A lot has passed since the arrival of Beatrice which you do not know. Let's go up. Your mortal family must be hungry."

Meredith described the situation in Fell's church. How Klaus returned to threaten them. How the only thing that could kill an immortal was the phoenix, yet because there was no living phoenix left a vampire phoenix was the next bet. Beatrice was Bonnie's cousin and had Phoenix blood from both her parent's sides but it was heavily diluted. But she was the only un-consorted Phoenix left in the Phoenician dimension because Phoenix chose their consorts or mates by the age of 12.

"All is fine. But what is a Phoenix?" the mortal wife spoke looking to her husband with a knowing smile on her lips.  
"My thoughts exactly darling. What is a Phoenix and why would they help us in this way?" Damon asked.  
Sage answered.  
"Phoenices are the creatures the God served. They are humanoids who control power like their will. They are beyond time, beyond form, beyond limit. The immortals wanted to consort the Phoenix because the consort of the Phoenix controls all power of the Phoenix which is actually all the power in the Universe. A phoenix would have power in the dimension with no power. And controlling that power would be like a heady drug to any vampire."

"A few millenia ago it is surmised that the last phoenix King and Queen died in a war to prevent their daughter from falling into the hands of the immortals. The queen hid her somewhere in the folds of time which is impossible to find. So we have Beatrice who claims to have Phoenix's blood in her and seems to be our best shot."

"Who was this queen?" Damon asked.  
"Lady Queen Isobelle Bennette, the owner of all Bennette witches and some surmise their creator as well." Bonnie answered.  
"Isobella Langhorn Bennette" Ana smirked.

Everyone looked at her in contempt. Mrs. Flower spoke. "Even if you have some idea of this dimension from the accounts of your husband you cannot imagine how powerful a Phoenix is. If they wish they can will the night to be day, day to be night, the past to be present and present to be future they can draw all the ley lines towards them and feed on the power. A phoenix never ages beyond her twnteth year till all of eternity and any person who mates with her is indestructible. They can only be killed with a silver arrow tearing through the hearts of both mates simultaneously without a moment's lag.

Damon and Ana looked at one another and at their child. Damon tried to tell Ana in her mind 'You keep your mouth shut.' Damon was surprised to hear his wife reply to him likewise. But truth remained that if Ana was really a Phoenix she may be the last living phoenix and all of nether world will be after her and her powers putting the entire family in danger. Damon loved Fell's Church but he loved his family more. But the one person he needs to hide Ana from is Elena for she was the only one to get her way with him.

"Stefan has a phoenix. Stefan knows how to kill Klaus without finishing us off. Then what do you need me for?" Damon asked.  
"We didn't know how Stefan could have a child" Sage answered. "No vampire ever returned from the dimension with no power alive."  
"Well I did and definitely Stefan can if that creature you call a phoenix is loyal enough." Damon emphasized the loyalty of the creature out of pure instinct.  
"A phoenix cannot help but be loyal to her mate. And the mate shares all her powers. So a vampire mated with a phoenix never needs to use his vampire powers if he truly can control the powers of the phoenix. But the problem is this that this phoenix cannot control her own powers. She doesn't manifest any to begin with. She just has the blood line. We need her to mate with a strong creature to control the powers"  
"And my brother is a wimp" said Damon, cutting Sage short. "But I can't help you and even if I could I wouldn't let my children become guinea pig to your experiment"  
'DAMON' Ana screamed in his head.  
Damon looked at her with blood shot eyes. 'Control yourself. You don't know your powers yet.' he told her. Then turning to sage he asked "Where are these mysterious creatures from?"  
"Ever heard of Evrene?" Sage said.  
"The witch version of heaven? It exists?"  
"Yes it does. It is hard to enter. One has to be a very powerful witch or a part phoenix to pass the gate test."  
"Gate test?"  
"You have to turn a piece of coal into gold"  
"Sounds like simple magic"  
"Yes only it is done in a power protected vault."  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I was thinking that if we can't be useful here we might as well go on a trip to discover what may unlock the creature's powers." Damon told Sage.  
"I have tried Damon but a vampire is forbidden to enter the dimension since immortals started a war to consort the last un-consorted Ana Maria Bennete who was just a year old then."  
"I believe I'll get through and so shall my family." Damon reassured.  
"You can't take mortals there." Sage said.  
"Really? Watch me."

In their privacy Damon glared at Ana, "You are the last un-consorted Phoenix?"  
"I guess the letter is true darling. Is it time to open the journal yet?" Ana tried to show the innocence she felt.  
"I guess so. Phoenix really consort by age twelve, and you chose me, why?" Damon asked.  
"Maybe they need a creature strong enough to control the powers and the closest I had was books about you." Ana surmised.  
"So you mean a fictional character was the consort you chose at age twelve?" Damon frowned.  
"I guess. I tried to live with a normal guy. Didn't I? Only you work for me!"  
"Then this Beatrice really is the last un-consorted Phoenix." Damon concluded.  
"If you don't count your children one of whom would be ready to chose in a few days"  
"My children are off limit to everyone" Damon growled. " Get that?"  
"So why are we going to Evrene?" Ana asked.  
"To learn to control your powers and make you strong enough to protect our children." Damon answered. " End of discussion. We leave tomorrow morning."


	5. Chapter 5

5

The next morning started early for this powerful family. They had to rise before sunrise to get past the dimensional doorway. Damon's expert use of Phoenix power back provided an easy access to the Dimension of The Witches, Evrene. Damon knew that passing the gate test will be tricky but he didn't know that it would involve them having to drink a glass full of concentrated vervain. As a reflex Damon threw the liquid onto the guards face and a fight broke out. This was inside a power vault where only Damon had powers to use. The trained guards were losing and Damon was being outnumbered in a vain attempt. Ana stood a few feet behind him holding her children close. A man robed in rich crimson silk drifted towards them from the other end of the vault. He had powers and he looked sober and regal. He looked young but sensible. He came to a stand still behind Damon and drew out a wooden dagger. Ana watched in horror knowing full well what it could do to her husband. Even if it couldn't kill him it would hurt him. It was too much for her to handle. The man almost plunged the dagger into Damon's chest when it crumbled to ashes without the slightest of flame. The young looking man had never seen such a thing before. He looked at the ashes and then at Damon with eyes full of wonder. Damon glanced at his wife who was fuming with anger. Damon smiled at her and the man in crimson noticed her for the first time. "Who are you?" he asked Ana.

"My name is Anabelle Maria Benette Salvatore, wife of Damon Salvatore and daughter of Theodore and Isobelle Bennette. As long as I breathe no one can touch a hair on my husband's body. Do you understand?"

The man in crimson robe bent down on his knees. Damon was pleased as he stood up dusting the clothes soiled in the struggle. The guards he had fought too stood dumbfounded and hastily bowed. Then the man spoke, "Forgive us sire. The identity and fate of Her Highness was hidden from most of us and it was made general knowledge that she was lost in time. I had been given charge of protecting this dimension against all evil creatures till your return. I do apologize for the inconvenience. My name is Dillion and I am the personal body guard of the royal family of which you are the last and surviving members. I have waited for you for seven millenia. Please forgive my inadequacy and come and grace your throne. Your show of power in this vault scared the guards. We never thought of the situation of our king to return to Evrene and for him to be a vampire."

Ana and Damon looked at one another. She was indeed a princess and her prince was now a king. The air was soon cleared as to how the Phoenicians managed to survive for so long without a ruler. Ana's parents had seen to every difficulty they may have to face in her absence. Laws were passed regarding everything and since the Phoenicians lived for ever the laws need not be re-communicated.

Evrene was indeed heaven. There was no dearth of food and lodging. The population never exceeded the limit of consumption. There was no crime as everyone had everything they wanted. The palace of the Royals contained the source of all power in the Universe and in the absence of the King and Queen it was sealed. No one could get in or out. Only one of royal blood could open the seal. The royal servants of Evrene had waited for seven Millenia for her return. All was well in the source of all power.

The next morning the King and Queen of Evrene were to sit in court for the first time. Dillion introduced the Royals to the court and the proceeding of the court began. First up were the citizens who greeted their King and Queen's return.

"Your Parent's gave their lives trying to protect our peace from the evil immortals of the mortal world. We hope nothing like that happens again. But we promise that if war comes to us again we will fight alongside you as we did with your parents and we will bring down any vampire who even dare looks at Evrene" The speaker was blond gray eyed Phoenician who perhaps still did not know that Damon was a vampire.

Ana answered his assurance and the questions in everyone's mind, "My mother left me in the world with no power. The woman who was appointed my attendant and whom I grew up knowing my grandmother died when I was yet a child, as a result the knowledge of powers and of Evrene was hidden for me. When the time came for me to chose a mate I was not informed of what a mate is. I fantasized on a character from a book who turned out to be a real creature from another dimension that is now my husband. If it were not for my husband I would have died a mortal death in the dimension with no power for though our powers are unlimited in even that dimension, time and again, being unacceptable by mortal human society, I was tempted to die. The plague that hit us and took my parents also bother the world my husband inhabits. My husband, your king, is a vampire. Quiet, let me finish. My husband may be a vampire but he is not an immortal. His enemy and our enemy are the same, Klauss. My husband would any day give his life for me and being your king for you as well but that is not what I ask of him. I ask of him peace, prosperity and protection for the people of Evrene and I believe you shall accept him as your ruler for the same." So saying Ana took her seat. The whispering continued in the crowd that had erupted on hearing of Damon's vampire nature. They would have a hard time accepting a vampire for a king but they ultimately would have to. It was Damon's turn to speak.

"Thank you everyone for the warm reception. I know Evrene is a very peaceful place, where everyone has everything they want and there is no crime. In our world Evrene is a myth called Witch's heaven. You all live in heaven and I am lucky to be among you. I do not wish to rule you. I am a vampire who by the mischief of a novice witch got transported to the dimension with no power where he met this girl who was special, a powerful girl who cared about strangers and who let a stranger in her house to give shelter without a second thought. That stranger was me. I don't expect the same from you. I married that plain girl with a special heart. In the dimension with no power I was mortal and I fathered two brilliant children. I love my wife and by some twisted turn of fate when I get a chance to take her back to my native dimension I find that she is is the last hope of our dimension, a Phoenix, who can kill Klauss. I don't want that. Not because I am a vampire but because I don't want it happening to her what happened to her parents. I love my family despite being a vampire. Do you know how many vampires have families? None do. I am lucky and I don't want to test my luck. As for power is concerned, I married an almost ordinary girl who had powers but didn't know how to use them, or was very afraid to. I am ready to go back to the dimension with no power and lead an ordinary mortal life with her but she has responsibilities here, responsibilities I am willing to share, as willingly as I share my life with her. Now the power rests in you whether you want a Vampire king or not. Otherwise right now I would gladly return to the dimension with no power with my entire family and you may rule yourself.

"But before you make a decision do note the concept of crime from where we come. People are not satisfied everywhere and when they are not they resort to evil means to get what they want. I understand phoenices feel a general threat from vampires, but all vampires are not evil. You cannot form an opinion on everyone because of a few"

Damon finished in pure silence. Everyone was in deep thought before screaming out "DAMON! DAMON!" They had chosen their king.

"Smooth going Vampire" Ana whispered to her husband.

It was then that Dillion spoke again "The guardians wish to see you."

Ana was unsure of what to say. Damon asked,"Guardians? What have I done now?"

"Your Highness Salvatore, we guardians apologize for our behaviour in our earlier encounters"

"You actually left him for dead" Ana replied. She had read the books.

"Well by our standards he would have been but perhaps Her Highness's will saved him" The guardians wore a cloak from head to toe, their appearance completely concealed.

"It is possible" Damon surmised. "What do you want?"

Dillion spoke, "The Guardians are the lawkeepers of all Dimensions and Phonician Royalty is the chief lawmaker. For that they are here to show their subsidence and receive orders.

"Can't you kill klauss?" Ana asked.

"If we could he wouldn't be called immortal"

"Why can only a phoenix kill him" Damon asked.

"Klauss cannot be killed as long as he controls the power he has. He needs to be stripped of powers before being killed. Only a phoenix can do that but since he is an immortal it cannot be done for long."

"So I am the only creature that can kill him?" Ana asked.

"Yes, you or your husband, but not without proper training and skill. Power sticks to an immortal like a second skin. It is extremely hard to remove. Not even your parents were successful"

"Ok." Ana was out of her depths here. It was Damon who spoke. "We don't want a fight. We want peace. Though the King and Queen had to die in the previous battle Klauss lost because he never got what he wanted. So now, if he does not attack again we are not declaring war. Peace for Evrene is more important."

Suddenly Dillion interrupted, "Your Highness, an intruder wishes to meet you and wishes to be taken to the 'prison' where you and your mortal wife is kept."

"Bring the intruder before us. We will see what is needed."

Damon was dumbstruck on seeing the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

Back in Fell's church, after Damon disappeared before dawn Bonnie and Meredith went to see Elena. They were sorry that Damon left without a good bye but that was so much like him. "Where are Damon's ashes Meredith? I need them." Elena announced.

Meredith was dumbstruck. "How did you know we were planning to get Damon back?"

"What do you think. It was I who suggested to Mrs. Flowers that Bonnie and herself could together open the gates." Elena said calmly.

"You knew what would happen when he returned?" Bonnie asked.

"He would turn to ashes. I need a powerful vampire's ashes to ensure that Beatrice conceives Stefan's child. So where is it?" Elena had never sounded so harsh or heartless. Meredith was shaking with the violence in her eyes. Bonnie was beyond scared but she had to overcome her fears. "Damon knew too, so he refused to come. He is enjoying an ordinary mortal life back in the dimension with no power." Bonnie said.

Bonnie's words got through to Meredith who supported the story. "He didn't even want to listen to us. He is very angry with you. Maybe it would have helped if you went there yourself to get him."

"Damon and ordinary are two contradictory words. How can he live in a world without power?" Elena doubted.

"Damon has become a super rich businessman and has a family and a mansion for a home. He is so much like you Elena. Maybe he once did wish for a normal life like you but gave up because he was a vampire." Bonnie suggested.

"You said he has a family." Elena remembered.

"Yes. He said so." Bonnie said.

"Maybe that is a way for Stefan and Beatrice. I need the child. Klauss needs the child" Elena said.

"What do you mean by Klauss needs the child?" Meredith pointed out.

"That child will be his death. That is what I mean. Still I need Damon's ashes and the only place to get it is in the dimension with no power"

Bonnie and Meredith nodded and left. Once outside Bonnie was shaking vehemently. "We need to find Damon before they do"

"Whom do you trust, childhood friend or vampire?" Meredith asked.

"That is not the Elena we know, Don't you see it?"

"Yes, I do Bonnie. But where will we find Damon."

"Not we, I know where Damon is and only I can go there. Evrene."

"If he went to Evrene he Is probably dead."

"Let us hope for the best Meredith. Hope we get to him in time."

"Damon! You are alive! Thank God!" Bonnie screamed.

"What are you doing here Redbird?" Damon asked

"I am the direct bloodline of a Bennette witch. Evrene's gates cannot deny me entry. Isabella Langhorne Bennette was our creator" Bonnie said proudly.

"Well actually Gabrielle Bennette was your creator. Isabelle was your mentor. She trained you half mortals to control the little power you possessed." Ana corrected.

"Annabelle, don't pretend to know more than you do" Bonnie rebuffed.

Damon looked at Ana and looked back at Bonnie. He knew it was going to be hard to explain to her the situation once she noticed they were not in a prison cell as she expected. "We better speak in private." So saying he looked at the court which dispersed in no time.

"Bonnie" Damon spoke again, "Why are you here?"

Bonnie explained her conversation with Elena and how they had lied to save his skin. "Meredith actually lied to save me?" Damon was beyond pleased.

"Whatever be, you are not safe." Bonnie concluded.

Damon looked at Ana now who had so far finished reading the journal her mother had left for her which contained secrets to every form of power.

"Vampire's ashes are only needed to resurrect a very powerful vampire from their ashes and since Klauss is already resurrected vampire Vampire ashes are not necessary for the enemy at all." Ana explained.

"Stefan is also well and Elena mentioned something about the phoenix and Stefan's child" Damon told her. Bonnie looked bewildered. It was for the first time she noticed her surrounding. She was in a huge room with silk and gold everywhere. It was a royal court and Damon, though dressed in black wore a robe instead of his usual jacket and was covered in gold as well.

"Are you a royal sacrifice or something?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"No Redbird. I am the King of Evrene" Damon stated matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? BUT!" Suddenly realization dawned on her and she bowed before Ana. "Your highness! Forgive me please. I didn't know"

"Chill Bonnie. All the people of Evrene didn't know either till yesterday"

"You mean last year" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie. It hasn't been a day that we are here" Damon said.

"Actually time moves relative to power. The more power in a place the slower time moves. Power densifies the medium for the passage of time. Since Evrene is the dimension with most power time moves slowest here. So what is to them a year is to us a day" Ana explained.

"Can Meredith come here? She is at the gate and she might age much more than me." Bonnie asked.

Damon waved his hand and opened a portal in time. He peeked outside to see Meredith as she waved Bonnie goodbye. Bonnie couldn't see Damon. Meredith turned to see him and Damon pulled her in. "How did you do that Vampire?" Meredith was indignant.

"I just willed it hunter. I can will many things, like your compliance." Damon smirked.

Once the situation had been explained to everyone the decision fell on Damon on what to do. "I'll go back to your dimension Bonnie and stay hidden. I want to find out what is actually going on. Ana and the kids will stay here and train in case we have to go to war. For the meantime whatever powers I have are enough."

"But you will need to feed" Ana interrupted.

"I'll come every night. I do share your power. I can just will myself to be with you."

"Be careful Damon" Ana prayed.

"I will be my love. For my lovely family, I will. We'll join you soon."

Amongst the chief concerns Damon shared was that for his goodie-two-shoes brother. His powers only made him feel like a protector.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Soon the dark shadow lurking in the shadows became a common site in Fell's Church. Damon was trying to find out the working of the new Elena's mind but he was not successful. Everything seemed normal with her whether it be her dealings with Stefan or her talks with Bonnie and Meredith. The only difference there was was that Elena wanted Damon dead. Beatrice refused to travel to the dimension with no power even with Stefan as the notorious Damon Salvatore lay somewhere there with his vengeance stored against the woman who pushed him there. Elena seemed happy to not lose Stefan to Beatrice even if it was for the greater good and that really seemed normal. Normal never lasted in Fell's Church for long and specially not since Damon was in town. In a few days a shadow crept up on Damon himself. That Shadow turned out to be none other than Daniel.

"What are you doing here Daniel?"

"I was missing you Papa."

"What about your mother?"

"She knows I am here. Don't worry Papa. I can control my powers better than she can."

"Good. Because it is time I made an appearance."

The next morning Stefan was greeted by a knock on the door and a familiar face with a sly grin. Stefan knew nothing about Elena wanting Damon's ashes and was more than glad to see him stand in front of him and alive. What Damon said next was the most surprising of all, "Thank you Stefan. Thank you so much"

"What are you thanking me for Damon? I am sorry for what Elena did to you. Had I known earlier I would have stopped it."

"On the contrary my dear innocent brother because of you I have over here my very own son, Daniel Salvatore."

"How can you have an adolescent son? You have been hardly gone a year."

"Time flows differently where I have been. I was exiled for longer than you imagine."

"Oh Damon I am so sorry."

"Forgiven. Want to play with your nephew? He is half mortal."

"Half mortal?"

"Yes, you better be careful"

"Hello uncle Stefan. I have heard a lot about you." Daniel greeted

"Let us sit down, shall we? Daniel find Mrs. Flowers and book a room for us" Turning to Stefan, "Well ragazzo i have a few tasks in store for you"

"Damon?"

"Firstly you will not let you girlfriend or any of her friends know I am here"

"My girlfriend? Damon things have changed here. i am with Beatrice now."

"Oh! I thought she refused you. News flies little brother, but my instructions still apply."

"Did you know that Katherine is back from the spirit world?"

This took Damon by surprise. "What? When did that happen?"

"Beatrice had a vision. Katherine is back."

"That explains a lot. You know where she is?"

"No I don't and what does it explain Damon?"

"Nothing. How is Elena?"

"Calm. Too calm."

"is she possessed?"

"By whom?"

"Katherine, who else. If she is in her spirit self she would want her body and since it's ashes that is the closest thing she can get."

"How will we know?"

"Try Bonnie. She is a better witch."

"Beatrice is part-Phoenix. You have any idea what that means?"

"Trust me brother I do. Ask Bonnie."


End file.
